iGet Fed Up
by BrittanyTiffanatic
Summary: New friendships come, and old friendships fall apart. That's how life works! Well, not for Freddie. What will be do to make the girls be nice, again? Bad at summaries, I know. My first Fanfiction! Please Read And Review!
1. Just A Normal Day

_Carly & Sam_

**iGet Fed Up**

_Chapter 1 - Just A Normal Day_

"Ugh…" Sam moaned, "I'm tired of trying to find idea's for iCarly! Can't we do it tomorrow?" Carly, Sam and Freddie had been sat in the Shay's apartment for two and a half hours, all thinking of good ideas for their webshow, but no one could think of anything that would be interesting enough to do.

"The webshow is tomorrow!" Carly laughed to her best friend, Sam, who had been eating a plate full of ham. Carly watched Sam as she put another bit another piece of ham in her mouth. She sure loved ham! Carly then reached to grab a clipboard off the table and began once again, thinking of ideas.

"I still think we should do Tech Time with Freddie! We never do it!" Freddie, who had been sitting quietly on the Shays couch, added. "It's not fair! You both get to do stuff you guys wanna do! Even Gibby does! Come on… Let me do it! Please?" He complained, stretching out the word "Please".

Sam rolled her eyes, "No! No one want's to see YOU talking about nerdy technical stuff on our show!"

"Sam…" Carly sighed disapprovingly, while getting up to grab a drink from the kitchen. She loved Sam and Freddie, they were her best friends, but sometimes their arguing really got on her nerves.

"I know lot's of people who would LOVE to watch me on iCarly!" Freddie shouted back at Sam, as he got up to follow Carly.

"Freddie, quiet! Sam, stop being mean!" Just as Sam was about to respond Spencer, the oldest Shay sibling, ran into the room, knocking a few things over while doing it. He had a huge smile spread across his face, and was holding something in his hands.

"LOOK WHAT I'VE GOT!" He shouted excitedly, while holding up the object to the three children's faces.

"What is that?" Carly laughed, knocking the object away from her face.

"THIS!" He said, shoving the object, that he was very excited about, into her face again, "Is a mechanical tooth!"

"A tooth?" Sam questioned walking over to where her best friend, Carly stood.

Spencer then waved the mechanical tooth around, and shouted "Yes! A tooth!"

"What does it do?" Freddie asked while watching Spencer wave the tooth in their faces. He then looked at Freddie and opened his mouth to speak, but just before any words came out, the tooth burst into flames, causing everyone to scream and Spencer to throw his tooth in the air and run away screaming "My baby!"

"Spen-" Carly began, "Ah, forget it!" She then ran to get the fire extinguisher and put out the flames. "WHY?" Carly stood still in the kitchen, wondering how on Earth he set his mechanical tooth on fire.


	2. The argument

Carly & Sam

iGet Fed Up

**Chapter 2 - The argument**

Sam, Carly and Freddie decided it was time to head up to the studio to think for more ideas. Spencer had went back in the Shays kitchen to cry about his loss of the Mechanical Tooth."Okay, what if we get Gibby and Freddie-""No…" Sam responded, interrupting Carly.

"What? Why? You never even heard what I had to say!" Carly sighed, getting fed up of Sam interrupting her every five seconds. The group of children were tired, bored and fed up. Sam had suggested cutting the webshow short, and just saying that Freddie had an AV Club Meeting, but Carly disagreed, thinking it was bad to lie to their fans.

"Well…." Sam started, "It involved Freddie and -"

"Gibbehhh…" Sam, Carly and Freddie all turned to see Gibby entering the studio. Sam looked over to Carly who simply rolled her eyes. "What goes on people?"

"Well we're trying to find ideas for tomorrows iCarly, but we can't think of anything good to do." Freddie explained to Gibby, who just nodded and grabbed a chair pulling it over to Carly so he could sit down.

"Oh! I got it!" Carly exclaimed happily, "How about we-"

"No…" Sam groaned looking over to Carly.

"Stop it! Just stop Sam! Stop interrupting me! St-" Carly began shouting

"Whoa, Calm-"

"Shut up, Sam!" Carly screamed. Sam really wasn't helping things, even when Carly was telling her to stop interrupting her, she still did. "All day long you have been interrupting me and I'm sick of it! You haven't listened to any of my ideas! In fact, you never do! It's always what Sam Puckett want's! You haven't helped with any ideas, you've just sat there eating ham and making a mess for other people to clean up!"

"Never tell me to shut up, Carly." Sam warned, "I do listen to your ideas, but most the time, they're not even interesting! Gibby could think of better things to do, and he doesn't even have a brain!" Sam shouted back to Carly who was now standing.

"Guys…." Freddie warned, then turned to Gibby who looked slightly offended by what Sam had said.

"Shut up, Freddie!" Both girls yelled, as Sam became level with Carly.

"Don't copy me" Sam said angrily

"We said it at the same time!" Carly yelled back at Sam "And anyway, you would have been copying me!"

"Why would I need to copy you?" She looked Carly in the eye, both of them clearly annoyed.

Carly looked down, before saying "Get out." With a long pause between each word, it was weird, kicking Sam out of her apartment, Carly thought. She hadn't really done it before, it hurt Carly, telling Sam to get out, but she knew that if she kept arguing with Sam, she would of burst into tears.

"Gladly" Sam muttered, before storming out the studio, slamming the door behind her, in anger. Freddie and Gibby sat in silence in the studio, unsure of what to say to Carly, who was turned so they couldn't see her face.

"We've go to, um…" Freddie began

"…Go" Gibby finished awkwardly, as the two boy got up and made their way to the door.

Carly stayed standing still inside the studio, her eyes was red, filled with sadness and anger, while her face was extremely pale, as if she had seen a ghost. Carly turned and walked out the studio heading to her bedroom, a tear ran down her face as she walked and thought about what just happened, was this argument serious? Would it break them up, forever?


	3. Awkward For Freddie

**Okay, hey guys! I'm Brittany! I didn't put an authors note in the other two chapters, but thought I might in this one. This chapter is way longer than the others, but it was fun to write! Yeah, I don't really know what to say… Anyway, Please review! **

**Disclaimer - I, unfortunately, do not own iCarly… **

_Carly & Sam_

_iGet Fed Up_

**Chapter 3 - Awkward for Freddie**

Sam stood outside the Shay apartment she was shocked, angry, confused and sad. Why did Carly flip out like that? All she did was say no. Nothing to bad, right? A tear ran down her face as she remembered Carlys expression, and the anger in her voice from when the argument started. Sam suddenly heard foot steps and two boys voices in the Shays. It was Freddie and Gibby. She put a hand to her face realising she had been crying, Sam didn't like people seeing her cry, definitely not Freddie, she didn't really know why. She thought that he would then have a reason to mock her, like she did with him. Sam decided she was off before they saw, so she ran down to the lobby to head home. It was late anyway, Sam needed some sleep. Maybe things would be better in the morning.

It was cold outside, and it began to rain. Sam then realised that she left her jacket at Carly's and there was no way she was going back there, she sighed as she walked on through the park. She hated going to the park at night, but it was quicker and she wouldn't get so wet, as she walked she thought again about what happened. Carly was her best friend, she wouldn't of really taken it too seriously, right? She'd laugh it off. Carly always did. Sam hoped.

"Sam!" A voice called from behind Sam. Don't look back Sam, she thought to herself, as she began to walk faster. "Sam!" She listened to the voice, realising it was familiar. She turned to see Freddie running up to her holding her jacket in his hands. Sam then stopped walking and waited for Freddie to catch up. "H-Hey." Freddie breathed out as he stopped next to Sam, out of breath. He handed Sam her jacket, and smiled "I thought you might need this."

Sam took the jacket off of Freddie and put it on. "Thanks." Sam then thought, before saying more. "Why did you run all the way here in the rain, just to give me this? You could of just gave it to me in school tomorrow..." She then looked at Freddie "Oh, you didn't even wear jacket yourself!" Freddie looked and saw that Sam was right, he didn't even realise that he never wore a jacket himself "You needed it, you can't walk home in the cold and rain without a jacket." Freddie then remembered what happened at Carlys "Um, anyway, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a little argument, right? Everything will be fine tomorrow!" Or at least I hope, she thought to herself. "Carly was just a little tired, she'd been thinking for a long time about the webshow, and I just annoyed her a little." Sam forced out a smile, and began walking.

"Well, it didn't seem like it was just a little argument, to me. I've never saw Carly act like that before. Not with anyone."

Sam laughed and nudged Freddie playfully, "Yeah, THAT helps." She stuck her tongue out at Freddie, he then gave her a "sorry" sort of look as they walked on.

The rest of the walk was quite peaceful and quiet after that, Freddie walked silently next to Sam, lost in thought, if that argument between Sam and Carly wasn't only one day, what would happen to him? What would happen to iCarly? They got to the end of the park and the sky had cleared up a bit, it was no longer raining and it wasn't too cold anymore.

"I'm gonna start heading back now" Freddie said facing Sam, "I'll see you in school, tomorrow"

Sam nodded and smiled "Have fun, Frednub." Sam began walking on, but then she looked back at Freddie, "And, thanks for the jacket." Sam then carried on walking home. About 10 minutes later, she got home and went straight to bed.

**(The next day - 6:30am)**

Sam woke up and rolled over the side of her bed, reaching out for her phone to check the time, 6:30. She groaned. Sam was definitely not a morning person, and it was Monday morning. That was the worst day of the week, for Sam. She was always low on ham on Monday, she had the worst teachers all day, Freddie was in most of her classes... She then thought, was that really a bad thing? She at least got to copy his work instead of having to think about what the teachers ever said. She laughed to herself. Who was she kidding? She never thought about what the teachers was saying even when she never had Freddie to copy off of.

Slowly, Sam dragged herself out of bed, to get ready. She went to have a shower, that didn't take that long, just 30 minutes, after the shower, Sam went to pick out her clothes for the day. While opening her wardrobe she sighed, remembering her argument with Carly yesterday. Would Carly remember? If she did, would she be okay and just let it go? Sam reached in and found a red and white stripped jumper and a blue pair of jeans. Sam got changed and sorted her hair, just in time to leave for school. "Mom" Sam called as she ran down the stairs "I'm leaving now!" No reply. She's probably out with Steve, Steve was her boyfriend for this week, he's a Psychologist, a really boring Psychologist, Sam thought to herself.

**(At School)**

Carly walked into school and headed to her locker only to see Sam standing by it, "What are you doing here?" Carly asked "This is my locker."

"Gee, I dunno, It wouldn't be because my locker is here too, would it?" Sam rolled her eyes, waiting for a response, but Carly never said anything back.

Carly opened her locker and pult out a few books and put some old ones in while thinking about the day before, after Sam, Freddie and Gibby went, she couldn't sleep, instead she stayed up thinking about her past friendship with Sam. She thought about how they met, when they were younger, all because of a tuna sandwich, she thought about her first argument with Sam, all because of Sam selling the first iCarly shirt ever made, she thought about them going to Japan, and winning the iWeb Award, She thought about the first time they got trapped by Nora, then she thought about how Sam, Freddie, Spencer and Gibby had worked really hard to make her bedroom the best it could be, her mind then changed, to when Sam put her self in troubled waters, Carly thought about how she missed Sam, could she let that happen again?

"Hey, you two are together? You're friends again?" Carly and Sams head turned to see Freddie who had a huge smile on his face.

"NO!" They both shouted before walking off in different directions, leaving a sad Freddie standing in the school corridor.

**(End of school)**

It turns out, Sam and Carly both got to the lockers at the same time, again. Carly looked at Sam then rolled her eyes, turning back to the locker. Sam didn't pay any attention to this, and instead she just threw her books in her locker. They both turned around at exactly the same time, seeing Freddie walk by.

"Freddie!" Carly called out, grabbing his arm and pulling him over to her, "You're coming mine after school, right?" She asked, extra loud, to make sure Sam heard."Umm, actually... I was," Freddie pointed to Sam "Going to the Smoothie with Sam" He then turned back to Carly who looked pretty angry. Freddie didn't like making Carly sad, but he never wanted to make Sam sad either, seems as he already planned with her.

"Ha!" Sam said sticking her tongue out at Carly, who shot her back an evil glare. Sam watched as Carly turned her head to face Freddie again.

"Freddie! We always go to mine on a Monday after school!"

"Well too bad for you, Carly!" Sam said while dancing around. Carly turned to face Freddie who had been standing there awkwardly, while the two girls bickered. When Sam finally stopped doing her "happy dance" she looked to Freddie. "Come on, lets go!"

"You know what's weird? Freddie doesn't even like YOU! No one does, Sam!" Carly shouted as Sam began to walk away. Suddenly Sam stopped, and slowly made her way to Carly, anger in her face. This made Carly slowly back into the locker, she's saw Sam in arguments and fights before and she doesn't want to be at hospital tonight!

"Sam... Come on Sam leave her alone..." Freddie sighed disapprovingly, he hated it when they argued and he never wanted any of them to get hurt, emotionally or physically. He pult Sam to the side, standing in the middle of the two girls., "How about all three of us go to the Groovie Smoothie and just talk? Like usual…" He suggested, hoping that if they agree to go, they would talk and work things out.

Carly laughed, "Ha! I'm not going anywhere with, THAT!" She pointed to Sam who was standing opposite her.

"Good! I never wanted to go with you anyway!" Sam shouted back to Carly, "Oh, and Carly, I know you're stupid, but I'm a girl. You know what a girl is Carly? Because I'm not too sure if you're one." This made the two girls argue ever more, shouting insults to each other.

After 10 minutes of arguing Freddie got bored, "SHUT UP! Shut up, NOW! I'm not going anywhere with any of you now! You two were such great friends! Now be nice!"

"I don't think Sam knows how to be nice!" Carly responded.

"I give up!" Freddie shouted in defeat before walking out the school building. Carly and Sam both screamed once more at each before making their way home.


	4. After School

**Hey! I didn't really know what to do for this chapter, but hopefully it's still good. I hadn't mentioned before, but this is my first fan fiction and it would really help me if you reviewed! Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer - I still don't own iCarly and never will.**

Carly & Sam

iGet Fed Up

**Chapter 4 - After school**

Freddie walked down the street in silence, he knew Carly and Sam had left school, he heard them both run out. Carly would probably try to catch up with him, so in the meantime, he thought about what just happened. If Carly and Sam couldn't be with each other for five minutes at the lockers, how would they be able to do iCarly tonight? That's when it hit him… iCarly tonight, he thought again. He remembered they still didn't find anything to do, and they never rehearsed at all. Tonight wouldn't be very fun.

"Hey Freddie." Freddie turned to see Carly walking behind him "I've been saying your name for ages now… What's up?" Carly then made her way forward and began walking by Freddies side.

"Oh, hey. Just thinking." They walked on in silence for a while, before Freddie spoke again "What are we gonna do for iCarly tonight? You and Sam will be arguing the whole time, and we never thought of the ending…"

Carly then remembered about her webshow and didn't exactly know what to do "Text Sam when you get home to come over to mine, I'll think of the final bit, we can have a quick rehearsal then start the show, okay?" She asked with a smile on her face, as they walked into Bushwell Plaza. Freddie nodded and smiled back. Together they walked into the elevator and went to floor 8. "See you in about half an hour!" Carly waved to Freddie as they got to their apartments.

"Bye!" Freddie replied as he opened his door and entered his apartment, when he walked in, his apartment was empty, his mom visited a Health and Hygiene club every Monday. Freddie threw his bag onto the sofa and took off his trainers, placing them by the door while pulling his phone out of his pocket, and sending a message to Sam.

**To Sam,**

**Hey, we still have to do iCarly later, so come over to Carlys now for a final rehearsal :)**

**Freddie.**

Freddie sent the messagesat down on the sofa, almost straight away he got a reply.

**To Freddie,**

**Yo Fredward, I'm on my way.**

**Sam**

Freddie smiled at Sams reply, and put his phone away, while heading to the fridge to get something to eat.

**(Over at the Shays apartment)**

"Hey kiddo!" Spencer shouted as Carly entered the room, he had been with Socko for the whole day, at the junkyard trying to find new parts for a sculpture. "Sam's not with you?" he questioned wondering why the ham loving girl hasn't ran over to their fridge yet.

"No… Me and Sam had an argument" She sighed, knowing Spencer would want to talk about it, Carly really didn't want to. She knew saying anything about it would just make her cry. She was finding it hard not to cry when they were shouting at each other at the lockers.

"What? Why?" Spencer asked his little sister, while patting the seat next to him, so she could sit down. Carly slowly made her way over to Spencer, and explained everything, causing a tear to roll down her cheek. She explained how they argued yesterday, and at the start and end of school today. Spencer hugged his younger sibling, "Come on Carly… Don't cry! You and Sam will be friends again in no time! Trust me" Spencer smiled.

"I don't want to be her friend anymore…" Carly whipped the tear off her face, and continued "Anyway, I gotta go upstairs. Sam and Freddie will be here soon." With that she ran to the iCarly studio, leaving a confused Spencer sitting on the couch.

"Sam? But I just thought you said… Eh, forget it…" Spencer sighed.

**(iCarly Studio)**

Carly shut the door and threw herself down on to the purple beanbag, it didn't matter if Sam wasn't her friend anymore, Carly thought, she has so many others! Like… Wendy, Freddie, Gibby. She didn't need Sam, Sam needed her! Carly smiled to herself, coming up with the perfect plan!

Shortly after, Carly realised she still needed to think of something for the last part of the show, so she began thinking once again. After about 10 minutes Carly decided they were going to do another "George, The Bra Who Tells Ghost Stories" segment, so Carly quickly wrote a story for the bra to tell.

It was 4:30pm when Carly finished the story, Sam and Freddie should be at the Shay's at about 4:40pm. Freddie decided he would wait for Sam, before he went to Carlys. They would learn the script up until 5:20pm, do a rehearsal, till 6:45pm, then get ready for the show at 7pm. The show would be harder today, with Carly and Sam arguing and Carly only just finishing what they had to do, but they all hoped that if would go okay. Gibby was also coming over, but they wasn't too sure when he would get there, it didn't really matter much though, seems as Gibby didn't have too many lines anyway.

…

Sam sat at the bus stop, thinking of what happened. She never needed Carly! She had way more friends… Carly needed her! The bus arrived at 4:10pm, Sam got on and paid her bus fair, as she walked to a seat on the bus she took her phone out her pocket, usually she would text Carly, but she couldn't do that now. She looked through her contacts, but then decided to put her phone away, all of her contacts bored her.

Sam got off the bus and made her way to Bushwell Plaza. She entered the building only to see Lewbert sitting at his deck, screeching words that didn't even sound English. Sam looked around the lobby of Bushwell Plaza trying to find something to throw at Lewbert. Realising there was nothing about, she reached into her bag and pult out the first thing she could find, a chunk of old meat. She threw it over at Lewberts desk, making it hit of his head and knock him out. She laughed to herself as she entered the elevator and pressed the 8th floor button. Sam walked down the corridor until she reached Freddie's apartment.

"Freddie! Open up!" Sam banged on Freddie's front door, waiting for him to open the door.

"Hey Sam," Freddie smiled as he opened the door, "You ready to go Carly's?"

Sam nodded "Yeah, Frednub. Lets go" They walked across the hall and into the Shay apartment, and up to the iCarly studio. As they walked in they saw Carly quietly listening to music while studying for their upcoming math test, Sam rolled her eyes, studying bored her, she didn't understand why people even bothered to study. What was the point, seriously? Freddie, on the other hand, just walked in normally, greeting Carly like always.

Carly, Sam, and Freddie all read through the script in silence, knowing that if anyone spoke, Carly and Sam would find a way to argue about it. They rehearsed normally with a few interruptions and hesitations from the two girls, and one by Gibby who had turned up just after rehearsal started. Freddie kept calm, knowing that trying to stop their comments to each other wouldn't help a thing. It was 10 minutes before the show, and Freddie had went to his apartment to get his extra camera, seems as his was low on battery. Gibby had went to talk to Spencer, leaving Sam and Carly together in the studio. The two girls wouldn't even look at each other, Sam continued reading the script and Carly was adjusting the strings that George the Bra was attached to. It was awkward for the two teenaged girls. Carly turned to Sam, watching her carefully as she moved from her beanbag and over to Freddie's computer. Sam never noticed Carly watching her, and simply continued what she was doing. Freddie walked back into the studio, glad to see that no one was hurt or there was no arguments. Gibby had also returned, he was now sitting on the front of the car prop in the studio, brushing a load of fake hair. It was one minute till show time and everyone was ready, the girl girls stood in opposite corners of the room, while Freddie and Gibby stood behind the camera.

"In 5...4...3...2" Freddie counted down pointing to Carly and Sam to tell them they were live.

"I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Sam!"

"And this is iCarly!" The two girls shirked together, joyfully. Carly and Sam continued with the show. Untill the two girls disappeared off the screen, they were both meant to jump in on either side and announce the next part of iCarly, but when they jumped, they both ending up smacking each others head. "OUCH!" She two girls cried, together.

"Watch where you're going, stupid!" Sam screamed at Carly, holding the side of her head in pain.

"Oh yeah, I'm the stupid one." Carly said sarcastically.

"I'm glad you've realised that, Carly!"

"Guys! Stop… Not during the show." Freddie pleaded, making an attempt to get his best friends to stop arguing. He was expecting a response of screams between the two girls, but instead Sam ran out the studio, leaving an awkward tension in the room. Freddie looked at Carly and gave her a look to say "We need to end the show."

Carly, who was also holding her head in pain agreed with Freddie and closed the show, "And that's all we have for today…" Carly said slowly, "We'll see you next time, maybe, on iCarly!" She waved to the camera, as Freddie turned it off.

Freddie closed his laptop and walked over to Carly, "What did you mean?" Freddie asked, curiously "Maybe?"

"Well, there's no point, is there?" She stopped "Doing the show… At nearly everything we said, the other commented. Our fans don't want to watch us bicker and argue all the time, and to be honest, I don't want to either. If we stop iCarly, I wont need to have any reason to talk to Sam. She wont need to come round here, and non of us will be upset anymore. It's pointless, doing the show. You know it yourself Freddie, so does everyone else. I saw some comments on our video as we were doing the show. Most of them complaining about our arguing. I couldn't see any saying that it was good. You hate our arguing. Gibby ran out screaming because of our arguing. Our fans gave us negative comments, because of our arguing. We can't do that…" Carly stopped talking, knowing that ending iCarly would stop a lot of arguments, but it would break a lot of peoples heart. Carly would have nothing to do without iCarly, Freddie would be stuck with his crazy mom a lot more, Sam wouldn't have anything to do either. All there fans, who send their time on iCarly. Trying to find out more about them all, supporting them, everything they done would be gone. It was a hard decision, to make. "I'll think about it." Carly then got up and left the room. Leaving Freddie in deep thought. He hated the arguing, but loved iCarly. He could never just let it go like that. He needed a plan…

Freddie walked out the Shays apartment pulling his phone out his pocket and going onto messages. He had to check if Sam was okay, he wasn't too sure why Sam had ran out the room like that, nothing too bad was said. Maybe it was just some girl thing, he thought to himself. He opened the door to his own apartment, being greeted by his psychotic mom. He said his hello and went into his own room.

**To Sam,**

**Hey, you alright? What happened, Sam? Why did you run out like that?**

**Freddie :)**

Freddie sat on his bed, beginning with his homework, waiting for a reply. He thought about what Carly said… End iCarly… He imagined his life without iCarly, and it was horror, to him. Everything was wrong. Everything was confusing. He never talked to the girls anymore, he had to start visiting his moms Health & Hygiene clubs… Oh no. This could never happen! Freddie checked his phone, realising he had a message, he opened it up and read it aloud.

**To Freddie,**

**I'm fine Fredward. My head just hurt, that's it. Nothing's wrong. Thanks for checking, though. See you in school.**

**Sam**

Freddie read the text again, this time in his head. "My head just hurt." That wasn't true. Freddie has known Sam for ages now, and he knew a little bump on the head wouldn't do that to her. It had to be a lie. He sighed, knowing he would never get the truth out of Sam. For a moment, Freddie decided to leave it at that, but then he decided he had to try. With Carly not talking to Sam, who else could she tell?

**To Sam,**

**Sam, I've known you way to long to believe that. Come on! Carly was talking to me after you left, she wants to end iCarly. What do you think? By the way… If your head really does hurt that much, make sure to put some ice on it and try not to move it too much! **

**Freddie :)**

He threw his homework to the side of his bed, and made his way to the computer, typing in . He had to check the feedback on today's webcast. Was the comments really as negative as Carly said they were? Surely they wasn't… He read through the comments, "What? I clicked on iCarly, not Lets Watch Girls Fight Every Second! What was this? Some sort of joke? It seriously wasn't funny." Well, that comment is a bit harsh. He scrolled down "Well, I love iCarly, but I can't watch it with continuous arguments. I'm sorry guys, but if the next webcast has more arguing you've lost a fan…" Freddie thought, the fans are so important. They can't loose them after a stupid argument… He searched the comment bored, but couldn't find anything good, they were all about the fight, and complaints about it ending early, Freddie sighed, as he moved away from the computer, picking up his phone.

**To Freddie,**

**Look Freddork, nothing is wrong! Okay? End iCarly… Aha, no! Carly can't be the only one to decided that, we ALL have to decide! What do you think, Freddie? We'll talk tomorrow. I'm off.**

**Sam**

Sam did have a point, it shouldn't just be Carlys decision, but then again, that is where they done the show, at Carlys, Freddie thought to himself as he lay down and went to bed.

**Review Guys :) **

**Thanks for reading! xo**


	5. Sam's Making Friends

**Hey! Okay, I don't really like this chapter, it's really short and I was disappointed with the ending, but the next chapter WILL be better, promise… Anyway, remember to review guys! Reviewing helps me :P So, yeah this chapter isn't brilliant, but I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own iCarly… **

_Carly & Sam_

_iGet Fed Up_

_**Chapter 5 - Sam's making friends.**_

Sam sighed and she walked into English class, slamming her bag on the table before slowly moving onto her seat, shortly after Sam arrived to class, Carly entered. Her seat would usually be next to Sam, but this time, Carly looked over at the table where the girls sat realising Sam had got there before her and walked away, to the table at the back of the class. Freddie had trailed in after Carly, he decided if the girls wouldn't sit together, he wasn't going to sit with either of them because he didn't want to hurt the other girls feelings. He made his way over to a table where Gibby joined him.

Class had began .

"And that, is why I would love to introduce the newest student to Ridgway School," Ms Briggs continued with absolutely no expression in her voice or on her face, "Griffin." Carlys eyes widened, as her ex-boyfriend walked into their class, a smile formed on his face when he saw Carly. "Go sit down, now. That seat there, next to the blonde girl, Sam." She pushed Griffin next to Sam, who groaned and moved her bag off his seat.

Sam ignored the Pee-Wee loving boy and thought carefully, maybe this is a good thing, maybe I can make Carly jealous, then she'll realise I don't need her, She laughed quietly to herself, before turning to face Griffin, "Hey."

"Hey Sam, why aren't you sitting with little Carly over there?" He asked.

"Long story. Anyway, what you doing after school?" She quickly responded, making sure Carly heard the conversation between the two.

Griffin faced Sam, with a questioning look on his face "Why?" He asked slowly, "And keep your voice down, Sam! Not everyone wants to hear our conversation…"

Sam laughed loudly, watching Carly's reaction, at first she was angry, but then she simply rolled her eyes and continued with her work. "Well? What ya gonna be doin'?"

"Nothing real-"

"Great! We'll go somewhere!" She shouted, smiling at Griffin.

"Well, I didn-" Griffin was about to continue, until Freddie waked over to the two and grabbed Sams arm, pulling her away from Griffin.

"Sam! What are you doing? Going out somewhere with Griffin? You're not even friends!" Freddie exclaimed, he seriously didn't understand girls.

Sam rolled her eyes, "What?" She pult her arm away from Freddie, "I can't go out somewhere because me and Carly aren't friends?" She laughed, "Sorry mother!" Sam turned on her heel to walk away, but Freddie grabbed her hand, pulling her over once again. Almost immediately Sam pult away, and turned to see if anyone was looking, "Will you stop doing that!"

He sighed, "I know what you're doing! You're trying to make Carly jealous, aren't you?" Freddie raised his eyebrow at Sam, who didn't answer his question. She quickly turned away, walking back to her seat and beginning another conversation with Griffin. Freddie didn't try to make her come back this time, but he simply smiled, making his way back to Gibby.

Class was over and Carly hurried to get out of the room, Sam and Griffin had talked a lot in that lesson, and it was killing her. She heard them talking about meeting up at the Groovie Smoothie, which made Carly sick. Her old best friend and her ex-boyfriend? They had to stay behind after class for laughing, and being to loud in lesson. Carly walked to the locker, hoping she would see Freddie, but he wasn't there, he must've already left, Carly thought. She dragged herself out the school building and made her way to her apartment. The wind blew her hair into her face, as she thought about what had happened, in the past few days. Sam had liked Griffin, even when Carly was dating him, would she still like him? No… Carly thought, answering her own question, she had gotten over Griffin when she found out about the Pee-Wee babies. She liked Freddie, still. Carly knew that for sure, so Sam wouldn't date Griffin, they're just friends… Friends… The thought of Sam being friends with anyone who wasn't her, Freddie or Gibby made her quite sad, defiantly when it was Griffin - Her ex.

Carly pushed the door to Bushwell Plaza open and walked in, making her way up the stairs.

**(At the Groovie Smoothie)**

"Hey." Griffin entered the Groovie Smoothie, only to see a bored Sam, slurping on a Strawberry Splat Smoothie, "You got a smoothie already?", he laughed before grabbing a chair a pulling it closer to Sam.

"Okay, first, let's sort this," She pointed to how close Griffin was to her, "This isn't a date, okay? I don't like you." She pult her chair round to the other side of the table, "In fact, I'm not even your friend." Griffin pult a face at this, and began to get up, "But, you want Carly back." That made him sit down, "So, here's the plan. You pretend to be really good friends with me, Carly will get jealous that I don't need her, she'll try and get you, so you know, I'll be lonely, but you don't go to her. I'll make better friends, than well," She paused, "You. And then Carly will have no reason to want you." She shrugged.

"And this helps me, how? You just said at the end of all this Carly wont want me!" He asked.

"Well… You know. I wont break your arm." Griffin nodded at what Sam had said, as she got up and grabbed her jacket, beginning to walk out the Groovie Smoothie, suddenly she ran back in picked up the smoothie and ran back out.

**Review! **

**Sorry it was short!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Carly's Making Friends

_**Hey! I'm sorry about this real late update, I've been busy and stuff, anyway here's chapter 6! Please review!**_

_**Disclaimer - I Do Not Own iCarly**_

_Carly & Sam_

_iGet Fed Up_

_**Chapter 6 - Carly's Making Friends**_

Carly stood in the middle of her apartment. She knew Sam was with Griffin at the moment, and she couldn't help feeling the slight bit of jealously. She knew what she had to do. If she started dating some guy, Griffin would get jealous, and leave Sam! That's what she had to do. Now, what guy? She thought to herself. There's a lot she could pick from. She would go with a guy she already knew. One that would make both Sam and Griffin jealous. She thought of all the guys she could do. Jonah, Jake, Pete, or Shane? These are the guys that would make both Sam and Griffin jealous. She was sure of it. So, what one? She thought. Jonah, Sam's ex boyfriend who tried to kiss her… No. Carly shook her head, knowing he wasn't the one. Jake, she couldn't date him, he's dating someone already. Pete, Sam's ex boyfriend, no one really knew why the broke up, and to be honest Carly didn't like him too much anyway. That leaves her with one option. Shane. Both girls liked Shane, so it would make Sam jealous, and Griffin would get jealous with any guy she was with! It was settled, she was going to date Shane. But how? Carly thought about how the girls fought over him, they were technically the reason he had to go to hospital. Shane was in a lot of her lessons, so maybe she could just go sit with him, talk, laugh, all the usual stuff. That would get them friends, then the rest comes easily, right? Carly laughed a little, this had to work. Carly was knocked out of thought when Spencer entered the room, joyfully singing songs that she had never heard before, he was skipping around the room in bunny slippers, which confused Carly.

"Um, what's all this about?" Carly pointed to the joyful man, who act's more like a child.

Spencer laughed as he grabbed his little sister and began jumping up and down, "Well, I got a letter today!"

"Who from?" Carly asked, while pushing Spencer off of her and laughing.

"A bunny!" He exclaimed, "The bunny, actually. The Easter bunny!"

"Oh God." Carly sighed, "And what did the Easter bunny say, Spence?"

"Things!" He ran out the room, screaming things back at Carly "Interesting things!"

Carly shook her head at her older brother "I shouldn't of asked…"

**(The next day - At school)**

Carly strolled happily into her first class, Sam, Griffin, and Shane were all in there. Perfect. She took her seat next to Shane and smiled, "Hey!"

"Hi Carly, what's up?" Shane looked over to Carly and smiled.

"Oh, nothing…" Carly said slowly, "So, how ya been?" Carly gleamed moving closer to Shane., who noticed this and slowly moved away.

"I-I've been good." He paused, thinking for a minute, then continued "Look, Carly. What are you doing? Does this have something to do with Sam? Your argument, possibly?"

"No!" Carly almost shouted, she then lowered the voice, "Why would you think that? I'm just trying to be nice!" Carly turned to face Sam, who was watching the board, a blank expression spread across her face. She then turned to Griffin, who was saying something to Sam. Although, she couldn't quite make out what he was saying. Carly sighed, turning back to Shane. "So…" Carly smiled, "Want to go movies after school? Ya know, just hang out… Maybe get a pizza? You like pizza, right? I like pizza! Oh, we could go bowling! Yeah? It's fun! Unless you don't want to."

Shane nodded at Carly, "Sure… Pizza, bowling, and movies…." Class started and Carly knew her plan was going to work. Her and Shane talked a lot during the day, and Sam had defiantly noticed. It was perfect.

**(At the cinemas, after school.)**

Carly and Shane walked happily into the movies, laughing joyfully. "Okay, okay." Shane let out a small laugh, "It was on fire? Well, how did he manage to do that?"

"I dunno! He's just not good at keeping pets. I'm surprised he knows how to keep me safe! One day, I might burst into flames!" Carly replied, laughing in between each sentence. "Hey, you go get the tickets, I'll get snacks, okay?" Shane nodded, walking off to the front desk. Carly had no idea what film they were watching, she just knew that any film would help her. She grabbed a large popcorn for the two to share, then two medium drinks. Her hands were full as she made her way back over to Shane, nearly dropping some popcorn on the way. She handed him his drink as she looked at the ticket, it was a new horror movie, Carly nodded at his choice of movie, it "Come on, it's about to start!"

**(Sams POV - Next day - At School)**

I walked into class, slowly, it was a dull and rainy Thursday morning, I slammed my bag down onto the old table and sat down. Not many people were in class, so I must've been early. Wow, that's new for me. Usually I'd be with Carly, right now. It's weird, I never saw her at the lockers today, I always see her at the lockers, and maybe even walking to school. Freddie had walked into class, a smile on his face, he walked past me before giving a smile wave, then made his way to the back of the class. I was to lazy to wave to I just smiled. The class had started to fill up and there was still no sign of Carly, not that I cared though, right? I had no reason to care, not like she cared about me. I watched the door, with blank expression on my face, I sighed, school was so boring, and class hadn't even started yet. I started to close my eyes, to go to sleep, considering I hadn't had much sleep last night. Suddenly, the door creaked, interrupting me from my sleeping, I looked up to see Carly and Shane enter the class room, both laughing together. Since when had they been so close? Shane hadn't talked to both of us, after he had been to hospital, that day, so why would they both together now? Mr. Howard walked in, shortly after Carly and Shane, making me go back to my sleeping. I really didn't want to listen to his lecture about whatever we learnt in this class. Wait… What class was this? It didn't matter. I rested my head on the table, beginning to close my eyes, though, I found I couldn't sleep. That's weird. I can always sleep. I'm Sam Puckett! Sam Puckett can always sleep! Any Puckett can! I turned my head so I was facing Carly and Shane, the two of them were still laughing, which made me wonder why. Carly really wasn't that funny, everyone knows that. Carly began leaning into Shane, who put his arm around her… Okay, I've missed something. They were dating now? How did that happen? I turned to Freddie, who must of noticed Carly and Shane, because he looked just as confused as I did. I then saw his reach down into is bag and pull out his phone. I let out a small laugh, Freddie never uses his phone during lesson. His always been such a good boy, I don't know why, but I found myself smiling at this. Suddenly my phone started vibrating, I pult it out my pocket, seeing I have a text message from Frednub.

**Hey Sam, **

**What's going on with Carly & Shane? **

**Freddie :)**

I looked at the text for a while, then turned to Freddie, he smiled at me, but I just rolled my eyes.

**Yo, Nub.**

**How am I suppose to know? And why was it so important that you had to text me during class? I wanted to sleep!**

**Sam (What's up with all the smiley faces, dweeb?)**

Sent. I got a reply almost straight away.

**I dunno, I just thought you might know. It's not important, you just looked lonely, so I thought I'd start a conversation. Sorry I interrupted your sleeping, miss Puckett. Umm, I just like smiley faces… **

**Freddie :)**

I was about to reply, when I saw a shadow hover over me, I looked up to see Mr. Howard, "Puckett. Benson. Are you texting in my class?" I nodded simply, no reason fighting with him, "Phones off and away, or I'll have them!" I quickly shoved my phone back into my pocket, not wanting to have it taken away, from me. "And just because I don't like you two, you can both have detention." I turned to Freddie, who nodded his head, sadly. Oh well, not like I have anything better to do.

**(After school - Still in Sam's POV)**

I walked out of school and began walking to Bushwell Plaza, suddenly I stopped, remembering I have no reason to go there. Seems as I was outside the Groovie Smoothie, I decided I would go inside and get a Strawberry Splat.

"Hey, T-bo, one Strawberry Splat." I passed over the money, and he accepted it, nodding at me.

"Hey, where's that other girl…" He paused as if he was thinking of a name. "Ah, Carly!" He handed me my smoothie, and I took it with a snatch.

"I don't know." With that, I exited the Groovie Smoothie. I stopped right outside the door, seeing Carly and Shane standing at the corner, they were talking quietly, but I was still able to hear.

"Thanks!" Carly smiled, hugging Shane.

"Aw, no problem." He laughed, putting his arm around her. "I should be going, I have to go dentist."

"Really? Oh, I wanted to do something today. We could of went somewhere." Carly moaned.

"Sorry Carls. Maybe tomorrow though, okay?"

"Fine…" Carly hugged Shane, once more. "See you tomorrow, I'll text you later."

"Bye!" Shane quickly kissed the top of Carlys head before, waving goodbye and walking away.

Carly and Shane really were dating. When? How? Why? Carly really didn't need me, she was fine on her own… A tear rolled down my cheek, then another and another. I wanted Carly back.

**Soooo… What do you think? Good? Bad? I tried doing someone's POV in this chapter. Do you guys prefer it like that? Anyway, PLEASSSEE Review… Please? If you do, I'll give you a Fatcake! Well, I wont but you can still review, right? Thanks for reading! Sorry it was short!**


	7. The Decision

**Hi guys! Okay, before I start, I just want to say I'm so sorry I haven't updated! My laptop broke, then I had to wait months to get a new one, and when I did, I couldn't get on my old laptop to get the start of this chapter.**

**Anyway, I wanna say thanks to "Kezziexx" for giving me the idea of a decision! Thanks! **

**And I want to thank Charlotte, (Charliemeatsix! Go read her fanfictions! They're amazing! Honestly, you'll love it!) for getting me to write this chapter, cause honestly, I really didin't want to, but she kept telling me to, and then she said she wouldn't talk to me until I update! :o How evil! So yeah, thanks Charlotte, you evil jelly bean!**

**Thanks to anyone who has put this story on alert or anyone who has reviewed/favourited it, too! It means a lot! **

**Okay, enough of this. Enjoy guys!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own iCarly… **

Carly & Sam

iGet Fed Up

**Chapter 7 - The decision…**

**(Freddie's POV)**

The sun shone brightly in my eyes, as I woke up to the sound of my ringing alarm clock. I stretched my arm out, lazily to turn it off, knocking a few things off the side as I done it. I yawned, before fully opening my eyes, I stared at the alarm clock, 6:05am. I dragged myself out of bed, and over to the wardrobe which opened with a loud creak, I reached inside pulling out the first things I could find, a blue shirt with red and white stripes, and a blue pair of denim jeans. I laid them out on the bed and walked into the bathroom, to have a shower and brush my teeth. 45 minutes later, I walked out of the bathroom, and got changed into the clothes I laid out earlier. It was now 7am, and I exited my bedroom, and into the kitchen, making some breakfast. I grabbed a bowl and poured out some cereal, walking slowly over to the table.

"Morning Freddiebear!" My mom greeted me, smiling happily as she made her own breakfast. She was always so happy in the mornings, I didn't get why. She had to wake up early, go to work… Do stuff.

"Hey mom." I replied, giving a quick wave.

"You okay, Freddie?" She asked, politely.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." At least until I go to school, then I'd be torn between my two best friends, I couldn't hang out with them, because I didn't want to upset the other one, I couldn't talk to them after school, because each girls have weird ways of finding out things. I sighed, remembering I have detention after school today, "Mom, I'll be late home today, okay?"

"Sure, Freddie! Where will you be going? Doing iCarly stuff?" She questioned, while frying some eggs.

"Umm, no." I answered, "I got…" I thought for a while, my mom would flip out if she knew I, Freddie Benson, her "perfect" child, had detention, but then if I lied and she found out, I'd be in way more trouble anyway,"I got detention." Here we go…

I looked up at my mom, she had large eyes, and her face was pale, "Fredward Benson!" She shouted furiously, "Detention?" She stomped over to me, "How?" her voice was now softer, and she seemed more concerned than angry. "It wasn't that Samantha girl, was it?" I was beginning to speak when she cut me off, "Oh, it was, wasn't it?! That no good-"

"Mom! It wasn't Sam's fault." I sighed, "I was using my phone in lesson, that's all." My mom raised her eyebrows when hearing this, and got a seat next to me.

"Why were you using your phone?" She asked, "You never use your phone during lesson."

"I-I uh…" I couldn't tell her I was texting Sam, because she'd hate her, even more than she did now, and I was the one who started the texting, but like before, I couldn't lie. "I was… Texing Sam." She gasped "But!" I shouted , "Before you can say anything bad about Sam, I started the texting, not Sam." The room went silent as she got up and continued making breakfast, I was relieved she never said anything else, really. I didn't want to get into the conversation of why I was talking to Sam instead of concentrating on my school work. I knocked my cereal around with the back of my spoon, I wasn't really interested in eating it, and wasn't too sure why I even made it.

"Freddiebear," My mom said, breaking the silence, I nodded, "Is something bothering you at school? Every night you've came home, you've went straight in your room, you haven't done any iCarly stuff, and you're getting detention… What's going on?" My mom picked up her, now finished, breakfast and walked over to me, sitting at the table.

I sighed, "Carly and Sam have gotten into this argument, and I don't know what to do! I can't talk to either one of them and every time I try, the other girl sees, which either gets me involved in an argument or me in detention. I can't win!" I explained throwing my arms up in the air. I loved Sam, and Carly, but I can't take their stupid arguments, it wasn't fair!

My mom rubbed my arm gently, and smiled weakly "Freddie, if they were real friends, they'll make up, but if they don't, they were never true friends. Give them time, my Freddiebear, it will work out." She took a bite of her breakfast, as I thought about what she just said, Carly and Sam are true friends, they've been friends for ages, but they can't make up, if they wont even talk to each other! They can barely be next to each other for five minutes without arguing.

I sighed, looking up at the clock, "Yeah… Maybe. I have to go school, see you later mom." I got up, grabbing my bag and resting it on my shoulder.

"Bye Freddie!" She gave me a hug, and a kiss on the forehead, "Now, I don't want you to get anymore detention. Good luck with Carly and Sam, Freddie." She waved goodbye, as I shut the door, leaving the apartment.

I walked across the hall and knocked on the door, although I just walked in anyway. "Hey Carls." I smiled happily, "Ready for school?"

Carly got up from where she was sitting and walked over to me, nodding her head, "Yeah." She grabbed her bag, pulling it onto the shoulder, "So, you got detention. Why was you texting Sam?" She pulled open the apartment door as we left for school.

"Carly, you know just cause you're not friends with Sam, don't mean I can't be. I'm allowed to text her." I laughed, "Well, I'm not in class." We walked into the elevator, taking us down to the lobby.

"No, no, I didn't mean like that." Carly replied, "I just meant, you never text it class. You're Freddie! Freddie doesn't text it class" She laughed, nudging me. Why does everyone think I can't do something bad, like text in class?

"Oh, yeah. Well, I just needed to talk to her." I smiled, "How's Shane?" I asked, brining up a new subject so she wouldn't ask more about the texting. I really didn't care about her relationship with Shane, I'm not trying to be rude, but I'm a dude. I don't enjoy talking about boyfriends and stuff. That talk is for her and Sam. Or at least, it was.

I looked down a Carly who had a questioning look on the face, shortly after it changed to a happy expression, "He's great! I knew he always liked me! I just had to try! We went bowling, and movies, and pizza! All in one night! It was so much fun!" She said, quickly. I'm surprised she never passed out! She never took a breath while saying all of that, and just as I thought it was over, I realised I was wrong. "So, anyway he wants to go out again tonight, I'm suppose to meet his before school, but I dunno where. We're gonna go to the Groovie Smoothie! Or at least, I think we are."

"Oh, cool." I responded before she could say anymore. We walked out of Bushwell Plaza, with Lewbert screaming at us for "Being alive". Ah, how he loved us. We walked down the street, together, Carly told me the story of how Spencer set his socks on fire and I laughed uncontrollably. How did Carly manage to be safe living with Spencer? It's something I would never understand. The guy set everything on fire! He even makes fire extinguishers squirt out fire! How does that happen?!

We carried on walking in silence, Carly looked too drained out in thought to care about anything I might say anyway, so I decided not to say anything. I didn't like the silence though, this was the only time I could actually talk to Carly, "So…" I began, trying to think of something to talk about, that's when I remembered, Carly still hasn't told me if we were ending iCarly or not, I knew right not wasn't the best time to talk about it, but it was the only time, "Did you think about it? About ending iCarly?" I looked at Carly, who still seemed to be in her own little world, I clapped my hands in front of the face, bringing her back to Earth. "Carly…"

"Huh? What?" She asked, "That wasn't funny by the way, I was thinking!"

"Actually your reaction was sort of funny…" Carly whacked my arm, and I continued, "Did you think about it, Carly?" I repeated.

"Think about what?" God, she really wasn't listening to me, I wonder what she was thinking about to make her zone out like that.

I sighed, rolling my eyes, "Ending iCarly! Did you think about it, Carly?" I asked for 3rd time, getting quite frustrated. I didn't want to be angry with Carly, so I quickly calmed back down, I looked over at her to see that her face now had a sad, upset expression.

She nodded, "I thought a lot." Maybe that's what she was thinking about, just... "I-I don't know what to do, Freddie." She said, her voice almost breaking, "We can't do this, to them." She sighed, who was them? "I don't want to." I let out a sigh of relief, "But we… We have to." I turned to my best friend, my eyes widening.

"End iCarly?! Are you crazy?!" I shouted, Carly's facial expression clearly showed she was hurt, "Sorry… Carly, why? Why would we have to? Why do we have to? There's other ways, Carly! I know there is. Ending iCarly?! Have you thought about your life without iCarly? Have you thought about my life without iCarly? Sam's life? Me - I'd be left with my crazy mother, all day! You know what that does to people?! I'd have to go to stupid Heath & Hygiene meetings! Every week! I'd officially have no life after iCarly! Sams life! What would she do? Oh yeah, sit around the house with her drunk mom all day! Sam can't be with her mom all the time! You know what her mom's like! With her being drunk all the time, anything could happen to Sam!" My voice softened, as I continued, I know this made Carly upset, saying all this made me heart broken, that's why I couldn't let her. I wouldn't let her. "Your life… Carly, the studio, that would go. Our fans. Gone. All of them. Everything we've worked for. Over. Nothing would be the same. iCarly is the only thing keeping our friendship together at the moment, think about it Carly. I don't speak to you girls during school. I can't. It would hurt the other one. I know it. No matter if you say you're not jealous, I know both of you are. If it wasn't for iCarly, we wouldn't talk. I love you, Carly. You know I do, but if you end iCarly, that's the end of our friendship." Everything went silent. Maybe she zoned out again. Spoke to soon.

"For your information, I have thought about our lives, and mine would be better. Without you. Without Sam. Without iCarly… iCarly. It's done." It was only then I noticed tears streaming down Carlys face, as she walked away. I watched, not able to move, I couldn't. iCarly was finished. I wanted to hit myself so bad, I ruined a perfectly good webshow, and an amazing friendship. I finally began walking slowly to school. Why did I have to say that? Why did I bring up the conversation? Ughh, I'm so stupid. I knew it. I knew it was a bad idea to ask. I shouldn't of done it. Why?! Why am I so…. Ugh! I had so many thoughts running through my head, I couldn't think straight. I could see Carly in front of me, pushing through crowds of people, probably off to find Shane. To be honest, I was so happy Carly had Shane right now, or she'd have no one. I sighed, today was going to be a long day. I reached into my pocket, pulling out my phone, I looked at the time, realising I had to be in class in 40 minutes and began to walk faster. I was about to put my Pear Phone back into my pocket, when I saw the picture; it was me, Sam and Carly. Sam was in the middle of Carly and me, she had both her arms behind our backs, a huge smile plastered across her face, I was on the right-hand side, one of my arms around the back of Sams waist, which made me remember when this photo was taken, back when me and Sam was dating. Carly stood too the left of Sam, her arm around Sams back. I smiled, I missed the days when there was no arguments, when we were all normal… Well sort of normal, anyway. I stopped looking after the picture, when I realised I had been walking in peoples garden for the last few minutes. School was close, but I didn't want to go, I was considering turning back, going home, forgetting everything, but I couldn't. I walked on, today wasn't going to be easy. I tried to clear my mind, and think about something different but I couldn't, my brain was continuously going over the fact iCarly is over. Gone. Finished. It couldn't be though. I didn't want it to be…

I walked into school, and spotted Sam almost instantly. She gave me a smile and a wave as she walked over, "Hey, Benson."

"Hi Sam." I smiled, I had to tell Sam about iCarly... But how would she react? She loves iCarly! Hopefully, she wouldn't get upset about it. Sam's a tough girl, right? She'd be fine! I hope...

"What's up?" She asked, obviously noticing the sadness in my voice. She took a bite of her Fatcake, that was in her right hand. In her left, she held her Pearphone.

I shook my head, "Nothing. Anyway, I need to go to my locker. You coming?" We started walking over to the locker, "Oh and really Sam? Fatcake at this time?"

She nodded, "Yes! It's my morning snack! I can't concentrate in class if i don't have one!" She waved the Fatcake about in front of my face, causing me to laugh.

"Sam, you never concentrate in class!"

"Then I obviously need more Fatcakes!" She laughed, as we reached my locker. I opened the locker, and threw in books I'd need for later lessons. "You sure you're okay, Freddie?"

I nodded, slamming the locker closed. "I gotta tell you something." Sam nodded at me, taking another bite of her Fatcake. That girl can eat anything, seriously who wants to eat Fatcakes as soon as they wake up?! "Walking to school with Carly today... She said, that, um, we're ending iCarly." Sam's eyes widened as I spoke.

"She what?! She can't do that! Can she do that? She can't do that! Is the nuts?!" Sam questioned. Yup. She's upset.

"Yeah... She can, unfortunately. It's her apartment with the studio... So... Her decision." I sighed, watching Sam. She started walking back and forth, angrily chewing her Fatcake. "I'm sorry, Sam."

Sam sighed, walking back over to me, "Then what happened?!"

"I told her she couldn't. I told her about how much our lives would change... How different everything would be. Then, she said..." Should I tell her? That Carly said her life would be better without us? Without Sam? I know they're arguing, but that would really hurt Sam.

"Go on!"

I sighed, "She said her life would be better without us... And she walked away crying." I looked at Sam. Her expression didn't change. Not one bit. She looked like she didn't care, at all. Maybe it didn't bother her, or maybe she just wasn't listening. She stared at the ground, as she chucked her Fatcake into the bin next to us. "Sam, did you hear me?"

She nodded. That's it. She just nodded. Nice one, Freddie. Tell the girl her best friend doesn't want her in her life. Perfect idea! "I'm sure she didn't mean it Sam. She's your bestfriend! Sh-"

"Was. She was my bestfriend." Then she walked off. Great...

I stood by my locker, thinking, until the bell rang for first period. I began walking to class, but then I stopped, hearing a familiar voice call Carly's name. I ran to the corner of when the voice was coming from, and looked around. It was Sam. Oh no.

Carly walked up to the blonde headed girl, they were talking, obviously both angry. Though, I couldn't hear what they were saying. I tired to get closer, without them seeing me, maybe they'll work things out.

"So, that gives you no right to end iCarly!" Sam argued.

"Yes it does! And anyway, you're not allowed in my apartment anymore!"

"Good! I don't want to be there!"

"Good! Cause you're not allowed!" Carly shouted back.

"You just said that, stupid!" Sam spat at her old bestfriend. Oh no, this was gonna get bad. Real bad.

"Me? Stupid? That's hilarious Sam!"

I decided this would probably be a good time to step in, and stop it from getting any worst. I walked around the corner to the girls, "Stop it! Just stop arguing! I can't take it! You guys... You're not meant to be like this... You're best friends! Just say sorry! Both of you!"

"Was!" The two girls screamed at me, as they both turned away, walking in the other direction.

Ugh! Girls... What was I going to do?

**(Carly's POV)**

I ran round the corner, wiping the tear off my cheek. Freddie's right, we're not meant to be like this! It's not right! But... Sam doesn't want to be my friend, and even if she did, she would want me to apologize! Me! It was her fault this all started anyway!

"Hey Carly! You coming to class?" I looked up to see Shane, but quickly looked down again, not wanting him to see me cry. "Carly... Carly are you crying?" He grabbed my arm, and gently pulled me over to the side of the corridor, "What's wrong?"

I looked up at my boyfriend, and smiled, tears still streamed down my face, "Nothing Shane, I'm fine..."

No I wasn't. I've lost both my bestfriends, all because of some stupid argument! I miss Sam! I need to say sorry... But... I just couldn't! I couldn't say sorry for something that wasn't my fault. Yeah, I might of over exaggerated, but I was just tired of Sam always interrupting me, and thinking my ideas were rubbish before I could even share them. It wasn't fair...

What happened with Freddie, though... That was my fault. I mean, he was right. Our lives would be different, and it wouldn't be good. And what I said to him... About my life being better without him and Sam... It wasn't right! I should of never said that, it's not true. I love them both, without them, I'm nothing. They make me who I am... I should of never of said it. I know I had to apologize to him.

That brings me to iCarly. I couldn't end it...

"Carly... Carly?" I snapped out of thought, seeing Shane waving his hand infront of my face. "Are you sure you're okay?" I had stopped crying now, which was a good thing. I nodded at Shane, as we started walking to class. "Good, cause we're gonna be late!"

**(Class)**

"Carly, Shane. You're late." Mr. Howard said, as we opened the door to our History lesson, "Why?"

"Carly was feeling ill." Shane lied, "I took her to see the school nurse."

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Sure." Mr. Howard rolled his eyes, "Just go sit down!"

I walked to my seat, trying to look like I was ill. It didn't really work, though, I'm a really bad liar. I always made Sam do our lying, when we were late, we wasn't late too much, I tried to get Sam to improve her grades and concentrate more. That didn't work too much, either.

Mr. Howard began talking, and I instantly got bored, staring blankly at the board. "Hey." Shane whispered, nudging my arm, "Tell me what happened, with Sam."

"How do you know it was about Sam?" I asked, turning, so I was facing him.

"Well, she was your bestfriend, now you guys aren't talking, and whenever I do hear you talking to her, you come back upset. So what happened, today? And this morning, walking to school, what went on?"

I sighed, "Walking to school, Freddie asked me what we were doing about iCarly. You know, if we were ending it or not. I said we had to end it... He started talking about how much our lives would change, and I just got upset. I told him my life is better without him and Sam, then I walked off."

Shane looked at me, a confused expression on his face, "Carly, why did you say that? You know your life isn't better without them... Look at you, you get upset everytime you see them, or you argue with them. You know it kills you to be away from them, you hate it. So do they, Carly." He sighed, "You should apologise to Freddie, and Sam... I saw Freddie, yesterday, he was at the Groovie Smoothie. He didn't look happy, he was sitting alone. I went and sat with him, and asked him what was wrong. It was because of you and Sam. This whole thing is effecting him a lot, you know Carly. Talk to him." He stopped, "And Sam."

Shane was right. I never really thought about what this whole thing was doing to Freddie, but now that I was thinking about it, I realised this whole thing had the same effect on Freddie than to me and Sam... I needed to talk to Freddie, just to let him know I'm sorry about this whole thing.

I nodded, "You're right Shane. What do you think I should do, about Sam?"

Shane sighed, "Well, Carly. I think you need to decide that..."

I hated the fact he was always right. I needed to talk to Sam, but I know Sam, and I know she won't want to talk to me...

"Carly! Shane! You were both late, and now you're going to talk during my class? Do you want detention?" Mr. Howard yelled, pulling me out of thought.

"No sir." Shane replied.

"Sorry sir." I said, sighing.

"Good, now shut up!" Wow, angry teacher.

For the rest of the class, I just sat there, staring out the window, thinking. We didn't have to do much work, today, because Mr. Howard decided to lecture us about how annoying and stupid kids are. How sweet is he?!

"Alright class, you can leave."

Great! Class was over! I quickly grabbed my bag from off the table and ran out the room, searching for Freddie. It was lunch, now and usually Freddie would have a AV Club meeting, but I heard some kids behind he saying the meeting was canceled today! Yay!

I walked into the lunch hall, looking through the crowd of people, "Freddie?" I called out, "Ugh! Where is that kid?"

"Carly! Hey!" A boy said, from behind me.

"Freddie?" I questioned, I turned around to see a boy, but it wasn't Freddie. "Oh, hey Gibby." I smiled at him, "Have you seen Freddie?"

"Uh, yeah, he was over there with Sam." Gibby pointed to the otherside of the lunch hall, "But I think she went to go get a Fatcake out her locker. I dunno if he followed, though."

"Thanks Gibby!" I said, as I began walking to where he was pointing to.

I reached the otherside of the Lunch hall, but couldn't see Freddie, anywhere. I sighed, he probably left to go with Sam. Slowly, I walked over to an empty lunch table, and sat down. Freddie probably hates me. I told him my life was better without him... That was wrong to say. I needed both Freddie and Sam in my life, and I was going to get them back.

I rested my head on my hand as I stared at nothing in particular. This was horrible. My best friends hate me. The only person I have right now is Shane. Well, I have Gibby, but we don't really have anything to talk about.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder, at first I was worried it was Sam, and that she was going to hurt me for cancelling the show, but then I wasn't too sure.

"Carly." The voice said. It was Freddie. "I'm sorry... About how I reacted earlier, it wasn't right. I just thought that ending iCarly wasn't the right thing to do. I really didn't mean to hurt your feeling or make you upset, I just don't really know how to handle this whole thing. It's hard for me, to see my two bestfriends fighting and not know what to do, or how to help. You guys are meant to be best friends. You know it, I know it, and Sam knows it. Everybody knows it! I know that right now, ending iCarly seems right to you, and I'm not trying to be rude, but it's not. You have to realise Carly, without iCarly I'll have nothing left. I wont have you guys. You and Sam need to talk Carly."

"Freddie, I'm sorry! I over reacted! I was wrong! My life isn't better without you! You're my bestfriend, and I love you, I really didn't mean it. I know, ending iCarly is wrong, but it's the only thing I can think to do, Freddie. I need help! This whole thing is wrong. And Freddie, I didn't know how much this whole thing effects you, I'm so sorry! I just thought this would be normal for you, I didn't think." I got up from where I was sitting and continued, "I realise that we can't end iCarly. It would change everything! Our lives & our fans lives. We couldn't do that to them. It's wrong. But I don't know what to do Freddie. I'm sorry."

He sighed, "I know Carly. I know. This is hard for all of us, but you guys will work it out. I know it. You guys are bestfriend." Freddie hugged me, "It will be fine."

I smiled at him, "So... Where's Sam?" I asked. This was actually really awkward. I don't know why, though.

"She's going to get Fatcake, she'll be back soon." He answered, smiling.

"Bye!" I'm not trying to be mean, but I don't want to be around Sam. Not because I don't want to talk to her, but because she'll either argue with me, or I'll get upset and end up leaving anyway. It's best to leave before anyone's feeling get hurt.

"What?!" I began to walk away, but Freddie pulled my arm back, "Why you leaving, Carls? You need to talk to Sam."

I sighed, looking at him, "I know Freddie, but here, in the lunch hall? It's not such a great time. And anyway, she's probably still angry about this morning." He let go of my arm, and it dropped back down to my side, "I'm off. Bye." I smiled, waving at him, "Sorry."

I walked away from Freddie, I was glad I apologised, really, because I knew I was wrong this morning. I shouldn't of said what I did, but not it's fine. I looked back, Freddie was now standing with Sam, laughing at something she was saying. Sam was smiling too, eating her Fatcake and joking around. It was nice to see them together, when they're not trying to kill eachother. Even though, I would love to be over there with them. Joining in, laughing, smiling, just being with them.

There was one thing that made me upset, though. Sam. She was happy. She didn't need me as a friend. She had her own. People who cared about her, and loved her. She didn't need me to come back to her. Sam was fine with who she had. It broke my heart. I needed her. A small tear rolled down my cheek. Sam didn't need me. She didn't want me.

**(Sam's POV)**

Lunch was ending, as I took the last bite of my Fatcake, "Come on, let's go to class."

Freddie nodded, "Yeah, I can't be late to Mr. Briggs class again. She might murder us!"

"Ah, okay, that wasn't just my fault, Benson!" I walked down the corridor, heading to classroom number 206, ugh, I hated walking. The fact we were walking into Miss. Briggs class made it even worst. She was so annoying. Last week she gave me detention for saying no one will ever love her. What's so bad about that? I've said it to Freddie millions of times!

"Sure, Sam... You keep believing that." Freddie laughed, sticking his tounge out at me.

"Do that again, and I'll cut your tounge off!" I threated, jokingly.

Freddie's eyes widened, "You wouldn't really do that, right?"

Aww, poor boy. He gets so scared. I love it! He gets frightened so easily, which makes scaring him fun. Really fun. I shrugged, "Possibly."

He opened the door to room 206, letting me walk in first, while he followed behind. I threw my bag onto the table we sat at and jumped into my seat, whereas Freddie walked in, placed his bag on the floor neatly, and politely sat down. He's such a girl.

"Benson, Puckett." Miss. Briggs annoying voice called out, "You're early... What did you do?"

"What?! I'm a good girl, coming to class early, and you accuse me of doing something wrong! That's unbelievable!"

I heard a laugh, next to me, "Yeah, such a good girl."

I turned, to look at Freddie, while stepping on his foot under the table, giving him a sarcastic smile, "Yeah."

"Ouch!" Freddie yelped, "Why'd you do that?!"

I laughed, shrugging at Freddie, "Do what? I'm a good girl!"

I turned around, looking at Briggs, who simply rolled her eyes, "Stop it, both of you! Or you'll both get detention for fighting in class."

Freddie getting another detention? Aww, that's hilarious. I did stop though, I knew he didn't want anymore detentions, and his psycho mom would probably murder him. Hmm, maybe I should carry on?

Class started, making me sleepy. Freddie was writing in his book, as I lay my head on the table, watching what was going on outside the window. Two birds were fighting. I sighed, remembering my argument with Carly this morning.

I still couldn't believe she wanted to end iCarly. After everything we've done. All the time we put into the show. All the hard work, and effort. Everything. It would just be for nothing. All the fans we earned over the years. All the times we had to try and stop Nevel from messing everything up. All our memories. It was all about the show. I couldn't let it end.

When we tell our viewers we're ending the show... It will break my heart. I, Sam Puckett, will actually cry. That's how much iCarly means to me. There's just so much to say about the show. So many great things. iCarly has done so much for me. Like, people I've met, without iCarly, I would of never met Fred, or Jackson Colt, I would have never of tried to win the beauty pageant, again, I would of never met Shelby Marx, David Archuleta or Fleck and Dave, but most of all, if it wasn't for iCarly, I wouldn't be such good friends with Freddie. As much as I hate to admit it, that would kill me. I love Freddie, he's such a great friend. Even though, I have caused him physical and emotional pain over the years, he's still always there for me. He treats me like I've never said anything wrong to him, or never hurt him.

What hurt me the most today, was what Freddie told me this morning. That Carly said she didn't want me in her life, anymore... That really upset me. For a moment, it made me think we should actually cancel the show, but I knew we shouldn't. I just never thought Carly wouldn't actually say something like that. She was my bestfriend. Even though, I'm upset with Carly, I still care for her, and I still want her in my life. I always thought Carly was better than that. She was forgiving, calm, and kind. She would never say anything to hurt someone. Or so, that's what I thought. Maybe I was wrong about her. Maybe after all these years, I had her wrong, she could say stuff that can hurt people. That hurt people, a lot...

"Freddie?" I said, looking up at him.

"Yeah?" He whispered, trying to not get another detention.

"Do you think she really meant it?" I asked him, my head still lying on the desk.

He looked down at me, a confused look on his face, "What do you mean?"

"Carly..." I sighed, "Do you think she meant what she said, about her life being better without us?" I felt weird, asking Freddie this. Of course he would say no. He wouldn't want me to feel upset, but felt like I just had to ask him. It really hurt me. When he told me, I had to use everything I had, not to cry. That's different for me. I don't cry. Everybody knows it. It's just something Puckett's don't do.

He now had a sympathetic look on his face, "Of course she didn't, Sam. She..." He sighed, "She just had a lot on her mind, and she was upset, to calm herself down, she started saying things she didn't really mean. She wouldn't really say that about you Sam. She loves you."

I nodded. Yeah right. My bestfriend - My OLD bestfriend, hates me, and it's all my fault.

I closed my eyes, trying to forget about the day, it was hard, but eventually I managed, slowly drifting off into a nice sleep.

"Sam... Sam, wake up!" I felt someone shaking my shoulder, as I slowly opened my eyes.

"What do you want, Nub?" I moaned, I hated being woken up.

"Miss. Briggs is coming. If she see's you sleeping you'll get detention - again!" Freddie whisper-yelled.

I groaned, as I sat up, staring at the clock, 2:58. Class ended in two minutes. Perfect timing, Puckett.

"Now that I've collected all your work, you can go." Miss. Briggs spoke, from the front of the class.

The class cheered, a we ran out the room, to go home. I walked out with Freddie, heading to my locker. He was quiet, and looked like he was in deep thought, so I just left him to think. I wasn't in the mood for talking anyway, I just woke up and mama is still tired and hungry! I was wondering what he was thinking about, though. What can I say? Puckett's are curious creatures!

We reacher the locker, and I quickly opened it, throwing in a load of junk and pulling out a few Fatcakes, ready for detention. Well, I have to eat, don't I? I heard footsteps close by as I threw the Fatcakes into my bag. It was probably just people getting out of this dump.

"Hey Freddie." A girl's voice said from behind me. It wasn't just any girls voice though, it was Carly's girl voice. Well, that's sort of obvious, seems as Carly's a girl, but you get what I mean, anway.

I pulled my head out of my bag, and looked up to see Freddie smiling at the brunette, "Oh, hi Carly."

"You're her friend?" I questioned, why would he be talking to her after what she said this morning?

"Oh well-" Freddie started, but got cut off by Carly.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Carly asked, now facing me.

"Carly-"

"Ohh, I dunno," I started sarcasm in my voice, "It wouldn't be because you said your life was better without him, would it?"

"Sam-"

"You told her?" Carly asked, turning to Freddie.

"Well-"

"Yeah, he told me!" I shouted, "Now why don't you hurry up and get out of here?"

Instead of Freddie trying to talk, I just heard him sigh. Poor kid. He always get's caught in the middle of this.

"Maybe I don't want to!" Carly yelled back at me, "Oh Freddie, want to go Groovie Smoothie?"

"Well-"

"Um, Freddie's coming with me." I said, replying for him.

"No he's not!" Carly shouted, yanking Freddie's arm, so he was standing closer to her.

"Uhh, yes! He is!" I said, yanking Freddie's arm, so he was now standing with me.

"Guys-"

"No, Freddie's coming with me! Why would he want to go with you anyway?" Carly shouted. Wow. She really isn't like I thought. "And I'll buy Freddie a new laptop on the way home! Come on, Freddie!"

"Well, I'll buy him two new laptops! And a new TV!" I really hoped we didn't have to do this, cause honestly, I'm broke.

"Didn't we do this before?" Freddie asked, while Carly pulled his left arm.

"Well, Freddie's gonna come with me because... Uhh... He loves me!"

That was it, I dropped hold of Freddie's arm and began to walk off, Carly knew that was low.

"Actually-" Freddie started. What did he mean, actually? That actually interested me...

"Sam!" Carly called, "Sam, I didn't mean that. I'm sorry. That was wrong."

I walked back over to the two, "Forget it, Carly. And Freddie's coming with me. We have detention." I grabbed Freddie's arm, "Let's go."

"Wait!" Carly called. Both me and Freddie turned to face the girl, "I'm not doing this anymore. Freddie, I'm sorry, but I'm not gonna stand here, and be insulted while I'm talking to you. You're either my friend, or you're hers. Pick."

Woah...

To be honest, Carly was right, this is stupid. So, I just stood there, watching Freddie.

"You're gonna make me decide who I'm friends with?! Carly! That's not right!" Freddie yelled.

"I'm sorry Freddie. I'm just sick of all this everytime I come over and say hi. It's ridiculous!"

Freddie looked over at me, and I just nodded. Not saying a word.

"Pick Freddie." Carly said, softly.

Freddie looked at both of us, and sighed, "I can't believe you're making me do this, Carls. I love you, both. How can I pick?!"

"Just do it, Freddie." I added, "She's right..." I bit my lip. Freddie wasn't going to choose me. Like Carly said, Freddie loves her. He always has, and always will.

"Guys... I-I..."

"Pick." We both said, together.

"Carly." Freddie said. I knew it, I turned and began to walk off. My eyes began to form tears, it was so obvious. I knew after I argued with Carly, I would lose everyone.

"Yes!" Carly shouted, her voice was full of joy. It disgusts me.

"Wait, you didn't let me finish." Freddie, started. I stopped walking and stood still, not facing either of them. "Carly, I'm sorry. I love you, and I hope you know that, but I have to pick Sam. Don't take this the wrong way Carly. I'm sorry... But you have other friends and you have a boyfriend, Shane. Sam? She doesn't really have anyone. I mean yeah, there's Griffin, and there's Gibby, and other people Sam does talk to, but she doesn't talk to them that often. I am really sorry Carly. Please Carly, this doesn't mean I like Sam anymore than you, or I like you more than Sam, I just don't want Sam to be left alone. Sorry..."

I gasped, did Freddie really just pick me over Carly? I didn't expect that! All these years, if Freddie was asked to pick to go to one of us, he would always pick Carly. It was natural. I was so happy, but I didn't shout yay, or yes, like Carly did. I just stood there, listening.

"But-but you hate Sam! You always have and you always will! Freddie!" Carly shouted, she sounded really upset, like she was going to start crying.

"Carly, you're wrong. I don't hate Sam, I love her, just like I love you. I love you, both. I don't want you to be upset, Carls. I'm sorry. You was the one who made me pick..." He sighed...

"No, no, that's fine. Enjoy eachother!" Carly shouted.

"Carly..." Freddie started talking but was interrupted, by Carly.

"No! Just go! Have fun! Bye!"

"Bye Carls..." Freddie said, "Come on Sam, let's go to detention."

I smiled. Wow. Freddie really did pick me. I wasn't going to be alone. That's what I meant earlier when, I said Freddie was always there for me. He was. Always.

**(Shane's POV)**

I walked down the road, heading home. I was meant to meet Carly outside the school, but she wasn't there. he must of left me. I sighed. Every now and then, I did think she was only using me, to win the argument with Sam. Make her jealous, you know? But then again, Carly isn't that type of girl. She wouldn't do that. Would she?

I kept hearing footsteps behind me, but everytime I turned around, no one was there. Weird.

I didn't really know the full story of what was happening between Sam and Carly, but I did know everytime I talked to Carly she was upset, and everytime I saw Sam, she was too. It upset me, even though I ended up in hospital because of both of them, I still cared for them.

More footsteps brought me out of thought, I looked around, but still saw no one. This road was weird.

Why didn't Carly meet me outside of school today? Did I do something wrong? Maybe she just forgot, or Spencer set himself on fire and she had to go home? Narh, she would of texted me. Wouldn't that be hilarious?

Footsteps.

Quickly, I turned my head, only to see Griffin. Sams friend.

"Griffin?! What are you doing here?! Why are you following me?!" I shouted, "Its creepy! I've never walked this way home, and I certainly wont do it ever again if I get followed!"

Griffin looked at me, a weird confused expression on his face. He shook his head, and focused on me again, but stayed silent. Ugh, I'll just keep walking.

I started walking again, but it was so weird, having Griffin behind me, just watching me.

"Griffin! What do you want?!" I asked, putting a long pause between each word.

Silence.

"Griffin!"

Then... "You better dump Carly. Now. Or I swear I'll-"

"Woah, dude. Calm down! What are you gonna do?" I asked, putting air quotes around "Gonna do".

"You don't wanna know!" He shouted, "Just dump her."

I had to admit I was scared, he had been arrested before, and Carly told me about the time he stole Spencer's motorbike.

"But..."

"Dump her." He shouted at me one more time, before running off.

Yeah, I'm never walking this way home ever again.

I quickly shoved my hand into my pocket, and pulled out my phone, dialing Carly's number.

"Hello?" A quiet voice answered.

"Carly, can you tell me why Sam's psycho friend just threatened me!?" I asked.

"What?!" Carly shouted.

**Wow, so what do you think? **

**Oh, hey! There's this thing... Right there. What does it say? "Review"? Hmm, maybe you should do it. Now. :) **

**Haha, thanks for reading!**


	8. Friendships And Talks

**Okay, hi guys! Please read this! It's really important! Basically, after this story I wont be using this account anymore, as I've made my own single acount (This is shared with a friend). So if you like my stories, for some random reason, you should check out my other account "SeddieCookie". I've already uploaded two stories on there, so you should check them out! :)**

**Again, I'm sorry for the delay in writing this. I don't actually like this story, so I don't like writing it, but then Charlotte (Charliemeatsix - Check out her stories, they're amazing!) always tells me to write this, so that's why I bother... So if you like this story, you should thank her for the reason I upload. Haha :)**

**By the way, I think the next chapter will probably be the last, so yeah.**

**Oh, and I don't really know when I'll be writing chapter 9, cause I've started my drama coursework, and I need to concentrate on that. Hopefully I'll be updating soon, though.**

**Okay, story time! Sorry for the long note :P Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer - I do not own iCarly!**

_**Friendships and talks - Chapter 8.**_

_**iGet Fed Up**_

_**Carly & Sam**_

**(Carly's POV)**

Me and Shane were sat in the middle of the park, on a bench. He was talking to me about something, but I wasn't really listening. I wasn't being rude, I just couldn't concentrate! I kept thinking about yesterday. I had a lot going through my head.

Freddie picked Sam over me, yeah, that upset me, but not a lot. In a way, I was sort of happy he picked Sam, he was right. I had people who were there for me now, like Shane, but Sam had nobody. Although we were arguing, I didn't want her to be alone. That would just be mean. I was sad I wouldn't get to talk to Freddie, my best friend, but I suppose it was my fault, right? I made him pick.

Then, there's what I said to Sam, yesterday before she went to detention. "Well, Freddie's gonna come with me because... Uhh... He loves me!" The sentence just kept playing in my head. It was wrong, and I shouldn't of said it. I tired to apologise, but when Sam turned around, and I saw her face, I knew how much I hurt her. I needed to say I was sorry when it was just me and her, but I was just worried, you know? Sam, she can do anything, and if she's in a bad mood, there's no stopping her from hitting you if you say something wrong. I wouldn't say something wrong, deliberately but if I'm upset I will just say stuff. That's what happened last night. Sam wouldn't talk to me anyway, if I tired to say sorry about that, she would walk away.

Griffin. He's another thing that's bothering me. He threatened my boyfriend! I had a lot to deal with last night, I was upset! I had just lost both my bestfriends, and then my boyfriend calls up, telling me he got threatened by my ex-boyfriend! Great! I had such a great day yesterday, right?! Maybe it's part of Sams plan, if she has a plan, to get everyone away from me. You know, take Freddie then scare my boyfriend into not talking to me? No, Sam wouldn't do that.

"Carls?" A voice called, draining me out of thought, "Are you listening to me?"

"Oh, yeah. Uh, sorry Shane. I was just thinking..."

"About yesterday?" He asked, I simply nodded, "Don't worry about it, Carly. Everything will be fine. Anyway, I have to go home now, I need to watch my little sister, while my mom goes to work. Want me to walk you home?"

I shook my head, "No thanks, baby. I think I'll stay here a while." I smiled.

Shane got up from where he had been sitting for the last hour, "Alright. I'll call you later, okay? And Carls, don't worry about what happened. The whole thing with Griffin will be fine, he can't do anything, and with what happened between you, Sam and Freddie will be sorted in a few days. I promise!" He kissed the top of my head gently, "See ya."

"Bye." I smiled, waving as he ran out the park.

As soon as he was out of sight I sighed. Was he right? Will everything between me Sam and Freddie go back to normal? I hope. I was tired of this arguing. I just wanted everything to be the way it was! I hated not being with Sam and Freddie. I hated not talking to them. I hated not being their friend. Sam was the girl I would tell everything, and Freddie was the guy you could always trust. I needed them as a friend. I didn't want to break our friendship.

That made me think about iCarly. Did we really have to end it? I know, I was the one who decided to, but there has to be another way, right? This was the last thing that kept mine and Freddie's friendship together at the start of this argument, so maybe it could be the thing to bring us all together again, right?

"Hey Shay." I heard a voice from behind me say. I turned around to see a familiar face, "I'm back from my six month cruise."

"Oh My God..."

**(Sams POV)**

So, we got through detention alright, last night, though I couldn't stop thinking about what happened before it. What Carly said had hurt me. It hurt me a lot. Of course Carly knew it was wrong, she apologised right after saying it. I didn't talk much during detention, I just sat there, every now and then I'd pull out my phone, and do something on there, or I'd talk to Freddie who seemed to be thinking too much to care.

There was quite a lot Carly done that was wrong, actually. Like making Freddie pick out of us. I know, I know, I agreed to him picking, but I still think it was wrong...

Yeah, I was happy about Freddie picking me, too. Though, I think he only done it out of pity. Well, actually it's pretty obvious it was only done out of pity. I didn't like that. I mean, I should be glad he picked me, and I am, but I just hoped it would be because... Forget it.

I sighed, as I rolled over onto my side, and climbed out of bed. I grabbed my phone off the side of the small table in the corner of the room and checked the time. It was 6:32am. Wow, it's early. Maybe I should go back to bed, it's a weekend anyway, so I don't have to worry about being late for school. I let out a small laugh, when do I really care about being late to school?

Slowly, I put my phone back down on the table and walked back over to my bed. I sat down on the edge of the bed, and sighed. I wasn't tired, so I decided not to go back to sleep. What should I do, though? I can't go to Carly's. Freddie might be sleeping seems as no normal person wakes up at this time on the weekend, and I can't think of ideas for iCarly, because there is no iCarly!

That made me really upset. She ended iCarly. The only thing that I actually liked doing, that required work. It didn't just upset me, though. It upset Freddie, too, and I'm pretty sure all our fans are upset! Or at least, they will be when we tell them. How will we tell them? Who will tell them? Me or Carly? Will we both have to do it, together? Probably. The thought of ending iCarly brought tears to my eyes. It's been a part of my life for years, how can we just stop doing it?

I had been sitting on my bed for about 10 minutes, then I got hungry, so I decided I'd get changed and then go downstairs to make breakfast. I grabbed some clothes, walked out my cold bedroom, and into the bathroom, I had a quick shower, got changed, brushed my teeth and walked back into my room. I sat down on my bed, and began to dry my hair. It didn't take long, only about five minutes. I put on my shoes, and walked back over to my phone, picking it up and shoving it into my pocket. I walked out my room again, while putting on my jacket. As I got downstairs, I peered into the family room, and seen that there was no mystery guy or my mom lying on my sofa so my mom was obviously not home.

After cooking and eating some bacon and eggs, I pulled out my phone, and began texting.

**To Freddie,**

**Hey Nub. I'm bored.**

**Sam.**

I sent the message and placed the phone down next to me. I didn't actually know why I texted Freddie. I had no one better to text I suppose. I stared up at the clock placed on our wall, it was 7:15am. I sighed. Why did I have to wake up so early? Pucketts never wake up early. It's like a Puckett family rule! On weekends we don't wake up before afternoon.

My phone vibrated beside me. I picked it up, and refreshed the screen.

**One New Message.**

I clicked my screen, and began reading the message.

**To Sam,**

**You're up early, Puckett. What's wrong?**

**Freddie :) **

See! Everyone knows Puckett's don't wake up at this time. I tapped the reply button, and typed my message.

**To Freddie,**

**I know! Nothing's wrong. I just woke up, and couldn't go back to sleep. Wanna do something today? My mom isn't home, so I have nothing to do. Not like I usually do when she's home anyway, but you know what I mean.**

**Sam.**

I clicked the send button, and got up from where I was sitting, I began walking around my small house, trying to find something interesting to do. I left it five minutes, but I still didn't get a reply, so I decided I'd go out and find something to do myself. I ran up the stairs to grab my bag, and anything I might need.

I walked out the old, disgusting house, and into the fresh morning air. A cool breeze hit my face, and the wind blew lightly. It was a nice day. The sun was out, and the birds were singing. As I slowly made my way off my road, I heard the laughing of small children. I turned my head to the left, seeing a bright orange sign with colourful writing all over it.

**Fun fair at the park!**

**Saturday the 17th of November!**

**ALL DAY LONG!**

Fun fair. That means food. Like cotton candy, and doughnuts! Mama loves her doughnuts. So, I decided to make my way to the park. It wasn't along walk, it lasted about five minutes, usually. I walked slower today, as I had no reason to hurry anyway.

As I walked, I checked my phone. There was still no reply from Freddie. Maybe he just didn't want to go out today. Oh well...

I reached the park, about 10 minutes later. I walked on the soft grass, and over to the food stands.

"Doughnuts... Doughnuts... Where are the doughnuts?!" I muttered to myself. I don't think they have any! That's disappointing... I want doughnuts. I started walking along the path, reading the name of all the food stands, I reached the last one, which actually sold doughnuts, so I quickly paid and walked away.

Now I was at the park, I may as well walk about and see what I can find to do. Children kept running in front of me, laughing and giggling which really annoyed me, so I decided not to stay in the main part of the park.

I went to the area where me, Carly and Freddie would usually hang out. There was flowers and trees covering a bench, next to a small pond. We came here a lot when it was hot, because it was shaded and away from most people. It was fun to just sit there and talk.

I sat away from our usual bench though, when I noticed there was already people sitting there. Those people... There was something about them. Something familiar. Something wrong. What was wrong though?

They were both girls, but I couldn't see their faces, seems as they were both looking away. I needed to find out who they were.

I crept down behind a bush, so I could see the bench in perfect view.

"I-I... I don't know!" The brunette said to the girl sitting beside her. Her voice. I knew it. I knew it very well... I have a feeling I know who she is. But I just want to make sure. And, who is she with?

"Oh, Shay, please. You know I was always a better friend. It just took you time to realise."

I knew it.

The two girls both turned. Missy! Missy and Carly! They were both there! Together!

I didn't really know what to do. My bestfriend, well old bestfriend, is talking to the girl who tired to get rid of me. I know, I shouldn't really care, but I did, you know? I don't know why. Carly isn't my best friend anymore, so she can do what she likes, but it actually hurt me seeing her talk to Missy.

I shook my head, and got up from my place behind the bush, quickly running out the park. I had dropped all my food as I was running, but I didn't mind, I just wanted to get away from the two girls.

What should I do? Why do I even care? Carly's not my best friend anymore... So, I hope she's happy with Missy...

I sighed, as I reached the corner of the street, and stopped running. I have a feeling Carly doesn't want to be my friend anymore. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, to check the time, but then realised I had a new message.

**To Sam,**

**Okay Puckett, something must be wrong. You're awake really early, and you're asking to hang out with me? Maybe I should take you to a doctor :P Yeah, we can go out somewhere. Come over to mine so we can talk about where to go :) **

**Freddie =) **

I didn't bother replying, I just put the phone back into my pocket and began walking to Bushwell Plaza. It's not a long walk, but today it felt really long. Probably because I couldn't stop thinking about the park. I just couldn't believe they would talk, and I thought Missy had left! After that cruise, I thought she wouldn't come back. But here she is, standing in the park with my best friend.

**(Freddie's POV)**

I opened the door to see a rather disappointed and upset Sam Puckett. "Hey." I said, smiling at the blonde, "What's up?"

"Nothing." She replied, shaking her head slowly. Although Sam can lie really well, she wasn't doing such a great job right now. I knew something was wrong, but she just didn't want to talk about it. I'd just leave it though, I know that if she did want to talk about it, she would.

"Alright. You coming in?" I asked, opening the door wider, so she could step inside.

"Is crazy home?"

I laughed, "No, my mom went to work about five minutes ago."

Sam nodded at me, and stepped inside, walking over to the couch in the middle of the room and sitting down. "So Benson, where do you want to go?"

"I dunno really, I was hoping you'd have somewhere to go." I joined her on the couch, after swinging my front door shut, "Maybe we can go Groovie?"

"Let's go!" She said, jumping up from where she had been sitting, "But you're paying, right?"

"When don't I?" I laughed, as we walked out of my apartment.

Sam was quiet as we walked to the Groovie Smoothie. She talked a little, but most the time she looked like she was in a different world. Maybe she was just thinking about Carly. Missing her old best friend? Either way, it was really bothering her.

I kept trying to start a conversation, to take her mind off of whatever she was thinking about, but it didn't work. She would say something, and then go silent. I didn't like it.

"So, why were you awake so early?" I asked, trying to make a conversation.

"Oh, I don't really know. I woke up, and couldn't go back to sleep. It's weird... Usually I can sleep all the time." Sam replied, and she opened the door to the Groovie Smoothie.

"Ah." I nodded.

We walked over to T-Bo, and asked for our drinks. He gave them to us, after trying to get us to buy some tacos on a stick. How does he do that?! It's impossible... Anyway, we then walked to our usual table, and talked. Sam had seemed to of calmed down now, and she was a lot happier. She didn't seem to bothered about what ever was on her mind earlier, she was lost in her smoothie.

"Anyway I tried to get it but it wouldn-" Sam began talking, but stopped, she glared at the door of the Groothie Smoothie.

"What's up?" I asked, spinning around on my seat to see what she was looking at. I saw Carly stood at the front door of the Groovie Smoothie. With Missy. "Sam." I called to the young girl sitting opposite me.

"Oh, right, sorry." She turned to face me, and I could tell she was clearly upset.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." She sighed, and picked up her smoothie as the two girls walked past us and sat at the small table behind me, talking over loud.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Freddie, wanna go somewhere else? Some people are a little too loud!" She said, making sure the last part was extra loud.

I sighed, lifting my bag onto my shoulder, "Sure... Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere other than here." Sam walked out the Groovie Smoothie, and I followed behind her.

We spent most our day trying to find somewhere to go. The two girls kept appearing! One time I tired to make Sam stay at the park, but as soon as she seen them she left. I didn't get annoyed with her though, I just followed her. I know it's hard, seeing your old best friend replace you with the girl you hate. It hurts a lot. Sam's not used to arguing with Carly, either. This is the longest argument they've ever had, and clearly the most annoying. I try not to say anything about it, anymore though, because I know Sam, and I know that although she pretends to be a tough girl, she really isn't. She pushes her feeling down until she can find a way to express them.

Me and Sam were now stood outside Pini's, trying to find something to do. We walked up and down the street about three times, but we still couldn't think of anything. The street was empty, apart from the few cars that flew by, or the random person every couple of minutes.

I sat on a small bench, just to the left of the restaurant, and pulled out my Pearphone. There was a text from my mom. I sighed as I began to read it.

**To Freddie,**

**Hello Freddiebear. Listen, you need to come home so I can go out to see your aunt, she's ill and I need to find her special medication. Be careful! I'll see you in a few minutes.**

**Bye Fredward!**

**Mom.**

I slid the phone back into my pocket, "I've got to go home, my mom has to go buy some special medication for my aunt." I told her, putting air quotes around 'Special Medication'. "Anyway, you wanna come?"

"No, I think I'll just go to mine. See ya, Fredweird." She turned and walked away quickly.

"Bye Sam." I called to the small blonde, who turned around and smiled.

**(Carly's POV)**

I stood in the middle of the park with Missy, we had been talking for hours now, and we've went to a lot of places together. We kept seeing Sam everywhere we went, and as soon as she looked at us, she'd leave. Freddie would follow her of course, though he'd smile at me as he walked away. I didn't smile back, though. I don't know why, I just felt like I shouldn't.

I wasn't really taking to Missy because I forgive her. Oh, no. I was talking to her to make Sam jealous, which is exactly what's happening. It's perfect! Though I really hate having to talk to her like I actually like her.

"Carly, you coming?" Missy asked, her voice was high as she grabbed her bag off of the seat and turned to face the door.

"Urm... Where?"

"Was you even listening to me?! Ugh, forget it. Anyway, you coming to mine?"

"Oh, right... No, I think I'll just go home. I need to talk to Spencer." I sighed, walking past the girl, and opening the door, "Bye."

"See you later, Shay." She followed me out the door, but started walking in the opposite direction.

Bushwell Plaza wasn't far away, just around the corner. I walked quickly, pulling my phone out of the bag to check the time. It's was 7:01pm, the sky was starting to get dark, and the air had a slight chill. I dropped my Pearphone back into my bag, as I passed around the corner, walking up to the building I lived in.

I pushed the door open to be rudely greeted by Lewbert, who screamed at me because I walked on his 'freshly washed floor'. I shook my head, ignoring his comments, and made my way up the stairs to my apartment.

"Spencer, I'm home." I called into the room, while slamming the door shut, and throwing my bag onto the sofa.

"Good, cause I need your help!" Spencer came running into the living room, with a metal pipe attached to his hand.

"Urm... What's that?" I asked, curiously pointing at the pipe.

He sighed and lowered his head, looking embarrassed, "Well... You see, I was working on my new sculpture, and it kind of... Got stuck..." I laughed at my older brother, who groaned. "Can you help me?"

"Sure. As long as you help me..." I said, quietly as I walked over to Spencer, who held his arm out.

"Okay, what's up kiddo?"

I pulled the metal pipe, though it wouldn't come off, "Spencer, did you use glue to get this on your arm?"

"Well... There might of been some glue involved..."

"Super-glue?"

"Maybe." He answered, quietly.

"Dude!"

After about 20 minutes, we were able to pull the pipe off of Spencers hand. I began to walk to my bedroom, until Spencer called me.

"Hey, kiddo! You didn't tell me what you needed help with."

I looked down at the ground, sighing lightly, "Oh, yeah. It doesn't matter anymore."

Spencer raised out of his place of the sofa, and made his way over to me. "Come on. Tell old Spence the problem."

I bit my lip, "Fine... I don't know what to do Spence! I want Sam and Freddie back! I can't take this anymore! I miss Sam! It's horrible not talking to her! I've ended up talking to Missy again, but I just can't do it... I want Sam as my best friend, not Missy! I want to continue making iCarly! I can't finish it." A tear rolled down my cheek, "I need Sam."

Spencer pulled me into a hug, "Carls, you have to tell Sam. Tell her you want to be friends again."

"She wont talk to me! Plus, I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to be my friend anymore! I've hurt her Spence, I said something I shouldn't of said, and then I started talking to the girl who tried to replace her. I saw her today... I saw how she looked when she seen me. A disgusted look on her face. She hates me Spencer. I know it."

"Look, I know Sam, and I know she could never hate you. That look wasn't a look of disgust Carls, you said you said something wrong, right? And that you're talking to Missy... That's not disgust on her face, that's pain. She misses you just as much as you miss her. You guys need to sort things out. Be the better person, and just apologise to Sam."

"But, what if she doesn't talk to me?"

"Then at least you know you tried to fix it, instead of letting your friendship go, and anyway I'm pretty sure she'll talk to you."

I smiled, "Thanks Spence..."

**(Freddies POV)**

I sat in my room, thinking about the past few days. A lot has happened. Not really anything too good, to be honest. Today was shocking, I really never thought I'd see Carly and Missy talking again. Seriously, not expecting that. Though Carly didn't look like she was enjoying herself too much, anyway. Most the time she looked bored, like she couldn't care less about what Missy was talking about. Sam, on the other hand, was a little bit too bothered about Missy. Me and Sam both knew what Carly was doing was deliberate. Always following us around, and making Sam upset with the girl she hates. It was pretty obvious she was doing it just to annoy Sam. I didn't really expect Carly to do anything like that before, Carly wasn't the type of person who liked making people feel bad. She would only do it if she was trying to make someone jealous, which is what she was obviously trying to do to Sam, and it was working. It was working a lot. I felt sorry for Sam, it was the first time I'd seen her truly upset, and it was caused by her best friend.

"Freddie, baby." My mom came running into the room, "Did you find it?"

"Oh, urm, no." I was meant to be helping my mom find any of my aunts special medication, seems as they had none at the store, but I couldn't be bothered. I had a lot on my mind, so I told her I'd go see if there was any in my room, though really I was just going to think about stuff. "Sorry..."

"It's okay, Freddie-bear." She glanced around my room, then looked back at me, "Did you actually look?"

"I checked that cupboard..." I pointed to the cupboard placed on my wall, "But that's all."

She frowned, "Freddie, you were meant to be looking!"

"I know, but I got distracted. Sorry! I'll look now."

"Wait. Are you okay?" She asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just Sam and Carly."

"Aww, okay. You go watch TV, and I'll check for the medicine."

"Actually, is it okay if I go out to the fire escape?"

She thought for a minute, but then spoke, "Yes, but you have 10 minutes, then you come inside. It's winter, so you could catch a cold! If it's too chilly, come back in."

I began walking out to the fire escape, till I noticed a small figure already sitting outside. I stared at the person, and then walked out.

"Hey." I smiled, as a ton of blonde hair spun around, until I could see Sams face.

"Oh my God, Freddie, you scared me!"

I laughed, "Sorry." I sat down next to her, "Anyway, what are you doing out here? It's like 9 o'clock."

"I always come out here... Just to think." She said, staring out at the Seattle night sky.

"Yeah..." I nodded, "What you been thinking about?"

"Nothing you need to know!" She laughed, lightly.

"Didn't you go home?"

"Course I did." She said, turning to face me, while wrapping her jacket around her.

"Then you came back? Why didn't you just think in your room?"

Sam stared at me for a moment, "I find coming out here helps me think more... And anyway, my mom was home with some random dude, and they were being really loud and annoying, so I wanted to get out the house."

"Wait, how often do you come out here?!"

"I dunno. Depends on what's going on... So, why are you out here?" She asked me, changing the subject.

"The same reason as you, actually." I replied, simply.

We sat on the fire escape quietly, Sam was lost in thought, watching the night skies. I looked over at Sam, realising how upset she looked. Her eyes looked as if she had been crying, and her face was red. The more she thought, the more upset she looked. Her eyes would fill with water, she would close them for a few seconds, open them and they would look fine.

"Sam, are you okay?" I asked, getting worried. Sam doesn't cry, so something must be really bothering her.

"Yeah." She said, though I could tell she was about to cry, as you can tell her throat had went tight, and she could barley speak.

"Sam..."

"I'm fine!" She snapped, quickly, turning away from me so I could no longer see her face. Shortly after, she sighed and spoke quietly, "I'm sorry for snapping... I didn't mean to, I just got a lot on my mind. I can't stop thinking about it..."

I sighed, "Look, Sam... You know you can tell me anything, right? I'm here for you... So, if you need anyone to talk to, I'm always available."

It all went silent. Sam didn't reply to what I said, she stayed in the same position, facing away from me. I had a feeling she wasn't going to tell me what was wrong. It was pretty obvious what was wrong though, she was upset about today, but I didn't want to just say that to her. I felt like if she told me, it would be better for me to give her advice. Plus, it would help her clear her head if she told someone first. It always better than hiding your feelings.

"Freddie..." Sam said, her voice was low, as she slowly turned to face me. I nodded simply, as she carried on talking. "Can you help me?" She sounded like she was a bit unsure on whether to ask me or not, but she still did.

"Of course. What's up?"

She sighed, heavily. "I can't do this anymore... I want Carly as my friend. I can stand seeing her with Missy. Knowing she doesn't need me anymore. It kills me... I want things to be like before, when we were all talking, and iCarly was still going. This fight between me and Carly hasn't only upset me, its upset you too, and I know it. You and Carly don't speak anymore, and it makes me feel like it was because of me. I know Carly doesn't want to talk to me anymore. She's moved on. She doesn't need a friend like me, infact she's probably better off without me as her bestfriend, but I know I need her. I just want this argument to be over. I miss her, but I know she doesn't miss me. She hates me."

Sams eyes had gone red again, and she looked as if she was about to burst into tears. Again. "Sam, firstly, the reason me and Carly aren't talking isn't your fault. Carly's the one who made me pick out of you guys, not you, so don't worry about that. Secondly, I know Carly misses you. It's so obvious! And Carly could never hate you! She loves you Sam, you're like a sister to her. What do you mean by saying she doesn't need a friend like you? Anyone who be so lucky to have a friend like you Sam! You're awesome! You have the power to make someone smile, even when they feel like they can only cry. You're hilarious, and honestly you're a really nice girl, Sam. Carly does need you. She needs you just as much as you need her. When I spoke to her the other day, she said she can't end iCarly. She knows it's wrong, and it's killing her to think about it. She wont ever end it, she just needs you to tell her not to. You need to tell her how you feel Sam. Tell her you want to be her friend again... Be the better person, and just apologise. It will make things so much easier..."

"T-thank you, Freddie..." Sam smiled weakly, "But, what if she doesn't accept my apology?"

"She will. I know she will..." I smiled at the small blonde, who shivered as the wind blew harder.

"Freddie! Come inside!" I heard my mom shout. "I found the medication!"

I shook my head, as Sam laughed. "She found your medication."

"It's not mine," I laughed, "It's for my aunt. Anyway, wanna come inside?"

"Narh, I should be getting home. It's getting late, and mamas tired!" She told me, as she stood up.

"I'll walk you, if you want." I suggested.

"It's fine. You don't have to."

"I want to... Let me just get my jacket and tell my mom where I'll be."

She smiled at me, as I walked inside, "Okay. Thanks for everything Freddie..."

**What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Please share!**

**Review guys! It makes me smile!**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
